


「all容」花好月圆

by 99_9percent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female!Taeyong, Female!Ten, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99_9percent/pseuds/99_9percent
Summary: 嫁给将死之人冲喜的小姨太与她名义上的儿子女儿们的故事，单纯为爽而爽，没有三观和逻辑
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 6





	1. 第一章

等到揭下红盖头来，泰容还是晕晕乎乎的。  
她一大早就被套上了这让人喘不过气的大红喜袍，一整天，伴随着鼓乐鞭炮，她饿着肚子行了无数的路，又饿着肚子在新房里大概是等了一下午，等到现在手脚都冰凉了。  
她到现在也不知道自己到底是嫁给了谁，媒婆只让她听话，她父母和哥哥倒是都挺高兴。这一天排场大概不小，应该是有钱人家。她不知道自己现在该不该高兴。  
“大少爷。”她听见房门被打开了，一路上陪着自己的两个姑娘齐声叫道。  
“你们下去吧。”是个男人的声音。  
下人们的脚步声纷纷响起，泰容的心脏开始怦怦跳。难道这就是我未来的丈夫吗？  
还未等她理清思绪，一节乌黑的喜称就从眼下伸了进来。盖头被掀开，光线终于是照进了她的眼里。  
“小姨娘。”她面前的男子笑着唤她。  
小姨娘？泰容眨了眨还不适应光线的眼睛，抬头看向那人。  
他笑着看她，脸颊上凹下去一个小窝。泰容第一次知道了“肤如凝脂”是什么意思。面前的人太白了，即便是在这昏黄的烛光中也白得像三九天的鹅毛大雪。  
他脸上挂着笑，眼睛也温情款款地看着她，给她倒了一杯酒。  
“父亲病了，但礼不能不尽。”他说。  
泰容不知道这礼到底是什么，只好顺着他的意思接过了酒来饮下。  
男子又给她夹了个饺子送到嘴边。  
泰容早已经饿得无法忍受了，却顾虑着规矩，只小小咬了一口。  
生的，肉都是生的。泰容心想。但她仍然安安静静地嚼着。  
“不说什么吗？”男子突然开口。  
泰容抬头看他，也顾不上把嘴里的咽下去，只一心惊慌自己是不是错了什么规矩。  
“你该说，是生的。”他还是一副笑模样。  
泰容心乱没听清，说出口的是“生了”。这好像让男人更愉快了。  
他说：“小姨娘，父亲不能圆房，今晚由儿子来代替了。”

泰容知道自己从来都不属于自己。过门前是双亲交易的筹码，过门后是丈夫的财产。但她没想到，她不仅仅是她未曾见过的丈夫的，甚至还是她名义上的儿子的。  
她又饿又怕，怕自己坏了规矩，又怕这才见面的男人。但他太温柔了，捧着她像捧着什么宝贝。她觉得自己像是躺在游船上，起起伏伏，自己都不是自己了。  
第一次好像是该痛的，可她一点也不痛，只有数不清的快乐，和她名义上的儿子在她身上留下的一个又一个吻，让她战栗。  
“你刚刚说，生了。”他伏在她身上，一边起伏一边耳语。  
“生了……”泰容喃喃地跟着说。  
“给我生了。”他说着，就把种子播撒进了她的花房。

第二天清早，下人把泰容喊醒的时候，天才刚冒出第一丝白光。  
床上只有她一个人，大红的喜被紧紧贴在她身上，似乎没有任何别人睡过的痕迹。  
泰容坐起来才发现自己赤身裸体。  
下人拨开被子去抱她的时候，泰容觉得身下好像不太舒服，低头一看，一股白色正从那里缓缓流出，打在雪白的喜帕上，与还未干涸的血迹混成一团。  
她脸颊忽的热了起来，下人们看起来却像往常一样，一边把她抱进装满热水的大盆子里，一边把喜帕好好叠了起来。  
“姨太，等下要先去夫人那里问安，姨太们都会在那里等着，顺便也认识下家里的少爷小姐。”说话的叫盈秋，现在开始就是她的大丫鬟了。  
泰容从没想过自己还会有丫鬟。她听盈秋说着话，一边僵直着身子凭几个人摆弄。  
水里铺了花瓣，香气随着蒸腾的云雾扑在她鼻子里，她也像是陷入了云雾中一般迷迷糊糊。  
出门之前，她先吃了点东西。实际上她已经一天多没吃东西了，肚子像个填不上的无底洞。  
盈秋掺着她，从屋子出来走到正堂，果不其然看见了一屋子女眷。  
“等会儿夫人会给您引荐。”盈秋悄悄同她说，行了个礼就退到了一边。  
泰容根本不知道该干什么，她手心都冒着汗，眼睛也不敢抬起来，只凭着记忆里出嫁前学的那一点皮毛东西行了礼下去，过后才想起来要说话。  
“见过夫人。”她的声音都在抖。  
然后屋子里哄笑起来。  
“快，快，铃兰，快把容儿扶起来。”坐在上座的夫人声音里是掩不住的笑意。  
“夫人平白做什么戏呢，看把容儿吓的。”右边最下位的姨太说。她声音清脆，像百灵鸟似的。  
“抬头来看看，容儿。”夫人说话温温柔柔的，泰容这才有点放松下来。  
她抬头向上看去，果然是个慈眉善目的女人，脸上倒是看不出来，听声音像是跟她母亲一般年纪。  
“太美了，是咱们老爷没福气。”百灵鸟似的姨太捂着嘴，眼睛都瞪大了。  
旁边的妇人拍了她一下。  
“哎呀该打，容儿嫁过来就是冲喜的，老爷肯定很快就会好起来。”她又说，“就是便宜了在玹。”  
夫人在上面哈哈笑了起来。  
“来，容儿，来认识一下。”夫人扬手指着自己左手边，“这是大姨太、二姨太和五姨太。”  
泰容一个个行过礼去。  
大姨太和二姨太都笑着看着她行礼，五姨太上手捏她的手，一边捏还要一边夸她细嫩白皙。  
泰容捏着手心里的茧子，脸上红扑扑的。  
“这边是三、四姨太，三姨太是东瀛人，四姨太是西域来的。”夫人又说。  
泰容悄悄抬眼打量这两位姨太。她还从来没见过外邦人呢。  
三姨太身量小，笑起来眼睛弯弯的。四姨太眼眸凹陷、鼻梁高直，看着有种凌厉的美。  
“好孩子，快坐下吧。”夫人说着，铃兰就把泰容扶到了四姨太下面的位子上。  
“在玹，容儿比你夫人漂亮太多了吧。”五姨太突然说道。  
泰容已经知道在玹就是昨晚给自己破了身子的大少爷的名讳了，这会儿又听见拿这事儿来打趣，脸上又是一道飞红。  
她以前是从来没听说过儿子代父亲圆房的规矩的，可这些人都习以为常似的，泰容心里虽然奇怪，却也没有表现出来什么。  
“六姨太是漂亮极了。”在玹说。  
泰容循着声音看去，他穿着一身洋装，比起昨天晚上看上去更利落了些，倒是脸上还是那样的笑容。  
在玹也朝泰容看去，两个人短暂地视线相接，又各自移开了眼。

泰容在夫人那里听他们闲话了一上午，人也没能多认几个。  
她不知道接下来她的生活该是什么样的，只知道接下来没有大事她不必出门。  
晚上，她躺在还铺着红被褥的床上，听着窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声，久久无法入睡。昨日还喧闹的府第，今夜只有静悄悄。  
“吱呀”一声，她听见外屋的门开了。  
“少爷。”盈秋的声音很轻，怕惊动了她，“姨太睡了。”


	2. 第二章

“没事，你下去吧。”泰容听见在玹这样说道。  
“这……”盈秋很是为难，但过了几秒泰容还是听见了脚步声和房门关上的闷响。  
她从床上坐了起来。  
在玹打开门的时候，就看见她坐在火红的被褥中间，一手掀开了沉重的红色帘幕，乌黑的头发披在身上，衬得肌肤如雪。泰容身上只穿了肚兜，红底子上绣着漂亮的一对鸳鸯。  
在玹把手上的烛灯放在桌上，脱了自己的大袄放在椅子上，就向床边走去。  
“盈秋说你睡了，原来还没睡。”他说着，坐到了床边，一手抚摸着泰容的秀发。  
泰容见了他，心下还是很雀跃的。这偌大的府邸里，她只与他亲近过。  
“刚睡下。”她说。她往在玹旁边挪了挪。  
在玹的手顺着滑到她的脸颊旁，拇指抚摸了两下她的眼角，又向下抚摸她的嘴唇。  
“亲亲我吧。”泰容小声说。  
在玹就亲了上去。他一边与她唇齿相依，一边把被子拉上来给她披在身上。  
泰容的胳膊攀附在在玹的脖子上，她的心脏快乐地跃动着，甚至耳边都清晰地听见了那声音。  
在玹轻轻拉着她身后的绳，肚兜就不再紧贴着她的胸脯了。他抚摸着她的身体，引得她的呼吸渐渐不再顺畅。  
红帘又被放了下去，烛光穿不透厚重的绸布。泰容在一片漆黑里又一次攀上极乐，胸膛里都是满的。

“姨太……”早上沐浴时，盈秋把旁人都支开了。  
泰容抬眼看她。她在盆子里泡得太舒服了，眼睛微闭，又一副要睡过去的模样。  
“昨日大少爷……”盈秋支支吾吾的，“那样是不对的。”  
“他不是要代替老爷吗？”泰容问。  
“只有洞房。”盈秋看泰容似是真的什么也不知道，松了口气。  
泰容还看着她。  
“但是姨太放心，盈秋不是卖主的人，盈秋什么也没听到什么也没看到。”盈秋又急切地说道。  
泰容点了点头，脸上没有什么表情。

一上午她都待在屋子里，抱着手炉发呆。门里门外都静悄悄一片，偶尔有下人来去的沙沙的脚步声。  
午睡醒来时，她听见外屋好像有人在说话，叽叽喳喳的。  
等她收拾好了走出去，就看见三个穿着洋裙子的小姑娘正围在盈秋身边，看她出来又一股脑凑到她身边来了。  
“六姨娘好！”姑娘们纷纷向她问好。  
泰容只是觉得都见过，心下了然这该是其他房里的女儿们。  
“六姨娘记得我们吗？”个子最高的那个说。  
泰容不好意思地说：“还对不上名字。”  
“什么？姨娘竟不记得我？”最漂亮的那个说。  
“凭什么就记得你！”另一个反驳她。  
“反正也不记得你！”最漂亮的那个又反驳回去。  
“姨娘，我是楷灿。”个子最高的那个把泰容往旁边拉了拉，笑眯眯地看着她说。她笑起来眼睛弯弯的，鼻头也圆圆的，可爱极了。  
“我是仁筠！”“我是渽敏！”另外两个也赶紧凑上来说。  
“楷灿你干嘛趁人之危！”“什么啊，是你们两个要吵架的……”“你就会耍小聪明！”“怎么我聪明还错了吗？”  
泰容坐在榻上，笑着看三个小姑娘吵架。楷灿和渽敏是百灵鸟似的五姨太的女儿，仁筠是二姨太的女儿。她想，百灵鸟似的妈妈生出来的女儿，声音也像百灵鸟似的。  
“姨娘，你真漂亮，我从生下来之后就没见过像你这么漂亮的人。”渽敏坐在泰容旁边，亲亲热热地挽上了她的左手。  
“你也漂亮，姨娘也没见过像你这么漂亮的。”泰容看着她的脸蛋蹭在自己肩头，心里欢喜得紧。  
“姨娘好香啊。”仁筠也赶忙在另一侧贴住她。  
楷灿慢了一步，不开心地撅着嘴，突然又明媚地笑起来，张开手扑进了泰容怀里。她身量最高，发育最早，泰容能感觉到她们胸前柔软的两片贴在一起。  
“楷灿松手！”渽敏在旁边叫着，转头对着泰容时声音又黏糊进了鼻腔，“姨娘，我也要抱抱。”  
但楷灿不愿意放开她，泰容只好更加张开手臂，一边一个把渽敏和仁筠揽在怀里。  
三个小姑娘像三只小猫一样缩在她怀中，让她突然感受到了养女儿的乐趣。她连亲姐妹都不曾有过，从来也不知道对着柔软的小女孩们会产生这样柔软的心思。  
三个人闹完后，又你一言我一语给泰容讲起了她不曾知道的事。她们讲两个外邦的姨娘，讲泰容还不熟悉的她们的姐姐妹妹，讲在玹和他雪白又可爱的儿子。  
原来在玹连儿子都有了。泰容想。不知道他儿子会是什么样子，但听姑娘们说的，应该是个十分讨人喜欢的。  
她突然忍不住摸了摸自己小腹。  
“姨娘，你上过学吗？”渽敏突然问道。  
泰容摇摇头。她怎么可能上过学，她哥哥都没有上过学。以前她小的时候跟着别家小孩一起偷偷进过私塾里瞧，只记得桌子凳子都比她高。  
“不然我们跟大哥说一声，以后姨娘你跟着我们去上学好了。”仁筠说。  
“我大字不识一个，哪能跟你们上学呢。”泰容听着是真的心动了。她上街买过东西，勉强认得店家牌匾旗帜上的“茶”“酒”，却连自己的名字怎么写都不知道。虽说从小就听说“女子无才便是德”，但她倒是觉得，多学些东西总是好的。  
楷灿眼珠子转了转，说：“那我跟大哥商量下，给姨娘你请个先生来家里吧，等你认字了，再同我们一起上学。”  
泰容忙问麻烦吗，三个姑娘纷纷让她不必担心，把小胸脯拍得啪啪响。  
母女四个闲话不久，太阳就渐渐落下去了。泰容邀她们在自己这里留着吃晚饭，自己亲自跑到小厨房去做了两个还算拿手的菜。  
四个人有说有笑地吃着，泰容已经好久没有这样长时间地与人闲话家常了。  
正笑着，外屋的门突然响起来。盈秋脸色一变，赶忙往屋外走。但她还没出去，里屋的门也被打开了。  
来的人果然是在玹。  
屋里的四个人都惊讶地看着他。  
“你们三个果然在这里。”在玹笑着说。  
“在玹哥，你来姨娘这里都不让人说一声的吗？”楷灿问。  
泰容没说话，还在吃着碗里的鱼片粥，大眼睛盯着在玹。  
“啊，是我忘了。”在玹往后推了一步，关上房门，轻轻敲了两下。屋里的人哄笑起来。  
“进来吧。”泰容这时候才说话。  
在玹走进来，把外套递给一边的仆人，坐上了盈秋刚给搬来的椅子上。  
“六姨娘亲自给我们做的呢，便宜你了。”渽敏嚷嚷着。  
在玹看着桌上几道精致菜肴，又抬头看了看正盯着他的泰容。“哪一道？”他问道。  
“就你面前的鳜鱼啊。”渽敏说。  
在玹笑眯眯地夹了一筷子尝，表情夸张地称赞泰容做得好，惹得几个人笑得没办法继续吃下去。

几个人吃完就一同离开，在玹在墙角拐了个弯，又回来了。  
“盈秋说不行。”泰容推着他的胸膛，未着寸缕的白皙长腿蜷在身侧。  
在玹顺着她的脚踝一路摸上去，她的推拒就变成了欲拒还迎。“可是我说行，你也说行。”他握着抵在自己胸口的手，在泰容耳边说。  
“我没说行。”泰容抬眼瞪他。  
“真的不行吗？”在玹笑着吻她，手往她花瓣里探去，湿意马上就裹挟了他的手指。  
泰容嘤咛一声，紧紧抱住了他的脖颈。  
在玹里里外外照顾着，大拇指抚上花瓣上方那颗珍珠，嘴上还在问着“到底行不行呢”。  
泰容两条腿向着他大敞开，微闭的双眼眼角渗出了水珠子。  
“行……行……”她吐气都不均匀了。


	3. 第三章

“时候不早了，姨娘，我先回去了。”乾玉起身说道。  
泰容对她笑了笑，看着她浅绿色得身影出了屋门又出了院门。  
这个月是二月，家里好些人都是二月出生，于是决定下周五晚上开一个大一些的宴会，邀请亲朋好友生意伙伴们一起聚聚。  
本来泰容是不管这些事的，但因为一家上下实在是操持太多，乾玉就来求她帮忙照顾未成年的孩子们。  
乾玉是大姨太所出的长女，从小跟在大姨太身边耳濡目染，现在大小家事基本上都经她手处理。  
泰容对宴会没什么兴趣，她只一心想快点见到辰乐，想看看女儿们经常挂在嘴边的这个白团子到底长什么样。  
或许就是缩小版的在玹呢。她躺在床上，盯着床帘顶端看。也会在脸颊上有个小酒窝吗？  
今晚在玹也没有来，泰容感觉有一点孤独。

第二天她早早的就醒了，默默等着钟声响起，洗漱吃完早点，盘算着什么时候辰乐会来。  
还没等到辰乐来到，先等来了道英。  
“先生怎么来了？”盈秋在屋外问道。  
泰容听见了声，跪在榻上往窗外瞧，看见道英还是穿着那身藏蓝色的西装，手里提着棕色的皮包。  
“下周突然有点事不能来了，我跟夫人说一声。”道英的声音很好听，至少泰容很喜欢听，听他说话就高兴。  
于是她端正坐好，看着道英跟着盈秋走到她面前。  
“夫人。”道英摘下帽子来，欠了欠身当作行礼。  
“你先下去吧。”泰容对盈秋说。盈秋就出了门去。  
“下周我因公事出差，要大概两周，没办法给夫人上课，请夫人见谅。”道英一上来就开门见山。  
泰容见他来了本来很开心，但一听这话，眉头都蹙成一团了。  
“要去哪里？远吗？在那边都给安排好了吗？”泰容忍不住要问很多问题。  
“夫人不必担心。”道英没回答她，倒是伸手去碰她眉心。泰容抓住他的食指，拉下来放在嘴里轻轻咬了一口。  
道英叹了口气，由着她抓着自己的手，另一只手摸上她的脑袋，向前靠了一步按在怀里。  
“一想到要半个月见不到道英，这里就很痛。”泰容的声音闷闷地从他胸口传来，她还拉着他的手往自己胸前摸。  
道英顺势就抓住了那个绵软的肉球。  
泰容又一口咬上了他的手指。  
接下来的事顺理成章，临近离别的人总是有很多情感想要传达。道英没有在玹那么温柔，他冲撞得很激烈，又很喜欢泰容的双乳，每每都要衔着两颗娇嫩的乳尖啃咬很久。泰容每次都感觉自己要散架了，鼠蹊被扯得生疼，乳尖肿到碰都不敢碰。但她整个人却酣畅淋漓，疼痛让她的快感一直冲到天灵盖上，仿佛灵魂都被抚慰了一番。  
这次才刚到兴上，道英刚开始大开大合地进出，盈秋就在外面敲门了。  
“姨太，辰乐小少爷快到了。”她这么说。  
泰容正闭着眼睛承受着，发丝凌乱，衣衫大开，点缀着娇嫩红色的乳房正随着道英的动作上下荡漾。她脑子里如同浆糊一般，迷迷糊糊睁眼瞧身上的人。  
“你的小孙子来了。”道英身下的速度陡然加快，撞得泰容的呻吟拔高了几度，急匆匆地在她体内射了精。  
直到道英给她把衣服拉好，她才慢慢反应过来出了什么事，赶紧把窗户打开，又赶着道英跟自己一起整理床榻。  
她身下的东西没有清理，现在争先恐后要挤出来。泰容咬着嘴唇夹着腿，不敢太用力也不敢站起来，只能拿眼刀剐面前的罪魁祸首。  
道英乐得看她束手无策，也不去帮她清理，反而叫她好好夹着。

辰乐不是自己来的，当泰容看见小孩身后还跟着在玹时，心脏瞬间跳到了喉咙口。  
“道英哥？你怎么在这？”在玹看到道英也很惊讶。  
“下周我出差，所以先来跟夫人说一声。”道英面不改色。  
在玹像是突然想起来了道英跟泰容的关系，说：“麻烦哥给姨娘上课了。”  
“不会，夫人很聪明，学得很快。”道英说。  
泰容心下想着，这快一个月的时间里，她上课的时间倒一大半都跟道英滚在床上。  
“时候不早了，该说的我也跟夫人说过了，就先回去了。”道英跟在玹和泰容打过招呼就走了。  
“来，辰乐，叫小奶奶。”在玹把一直安静待在他身边的小孩拉到泰容面前来。  
“小奶奶。”辰乐的声音很好听，干净透明。他果然白得像最纯净的雪，笑眯眯地向泰容打招呼，一点也不怕生。  
没人能抵抗辰乐的笑容，泰容更不可能。她伸手就要把小孩抱在怀里，又被身下异常的感觉提醒，屁股将动未动，变成了一个尴尬的姿势。  
然而辰乐向前一步，直接抱住了她。  
“好乖，宝宝好乖呀。”泰容托着小孩的腋窝抱到榻上，把盈秋准备好的蜜饯往他手里塞。  
“谢谢小奶奶。”辰乐像小大人似的冲她点头致意。他小口小口吃着，带着一看就是上等小孩的乖巧大方。  
是因为生在富家才讨人喜欢吗？泰容眼睛一眨不眨盯着他看，偶尔给他抖一抖漂亮衣服上掉的渣。她心底涌上来深深的后悔，觉得自己用这样不堪的姿态见他是一种玷污。她应该先沐浴熏香三天三夜。  
或者更好一些，根本不见他，让他的世界上从未存在她这个人。但他本来就是在玹的骨肉，泰容又想，他从出生开始就带上了原罪，全是他们这些不干净的人的罪过。  
想着想着她就哼笑出声，引得屋里两个人都看着她。  
“你喜欢他就好，这几天辰乐拜托小姨娘照顾了。”在玹说。  
“我也没养过小孩，你不担心吗？”泰容转头问他。但要她看着他说话还是有点困难，她心虚得很，眼神在他眼睛和嘴之间转来转去。  
“有什么事就吩咐下人们去做，姨娘无需动手。”在玹的酒窝好像更深了一些，“辰乐很乖，不需要操心太多。”  
泰容不愿意再面对他，干脆又去盯辰乐。  
“辰乐以后在小奶奶这里要乖乖的哦。”在玹摸了摸小孩的脑袋。  
辰乐点点头。

直到中午了，泰容才借口让下人把辰乐先带去吃饭，把自己好好再收拾一番。  
“你说，在玹是不是知道了？”泰容张着腿跪在床上，由着盈秋给她收拾，手里搅着衣服下摆。  
盈秋的手指在她下面那张嘴里温柔地转动，乳白色的液体顺着她的手落在床上的帕子里。大概是时间过去有点久，大部分都已经被挤出来糊在皮肤上，盈秋又拿来新帕子沾着水给她擦拭。  
“大少爷没说，姨太就当做什么都没发生过吧。”盈秋说。她自从跟泰容说过那一次之后，再也没有干涉过她。  
泰容叹了口气，觉得就这样吧。


	4. 第四章

离宴会越来越近，泰容院里也越来越热闹。  
府里很大，虽然泰容到现在也没摸清整个府——她大都待在自己院里。泰容因为是娶来冲喜的，所以自己有个院子，即使偏了一点。  
以前院里只有她一个人，她一天到晚也只等着在玹或是道英来陪她。现在好几个小辈天天来她这里一起吃晚饭，辰乐更是住进了西屋，她每天都能讲许多话。这好几天里，在玹忙得根本没时间来看她，她竟也忘了个一干二净。  
“泰容竟然没给我留灯，我摸着黑进来，差点撞到墙上。”在玹带着一身寒气就钻进了泰容床上。  
泰容迷迷糊糊的，其实都快睡着了，被他吓了一跳，心脏扑通扑通跳得疼。  
“嗯？今天不要了吧，睡吧。”泰容往里挪了挪，留给他一个背影。  
在玹哪能罢休呢，他连着几天团团转，今日好不容易得空来看美娇娘。他三下五除二就除了衣服，钻进被子里搂住了泰容的腰身。  
暖和和的，虽然瘦得骨头有点硌，但胸前软绵绵的。在玹一手包住一个，轻轻柔柔地握着，手指捏上了顶端。  
“哎，你不困吗？”泰容本想把他的手拉开，但一碰上他的手背，双手又只是附在上面而已了。  
在玹在后面亲吻她的脖颈，嘴唇接触皮肤发出啾啾的声音，在帐中格外响亮。  
他没有回答，亲了一小会儿就把被子掀开，整个人压在了泰容身上。隔着真丝睡衣，泰容感受到他已经胀起来的地方火热地贴在她屁股上。  
“来一次嘛，泰容。”他巴着她的肩膀，凑到她肩窝去说话，声音黏黏糊糊。泰容想，这好像才有个儿子样，但这情景倒是很不对。  
泰容深知，这个“一次”绝对不是一次可以结束的。但她已经被弄得没有了睡意，再加上自己也好几天没做了，就顺着这氛围随他去。  
这天的在玹比往常要着急一些，泰容还没完全准备好呢，他就急吼吼要进去。可是还有点干，他只好又重新伸手去扩张。  
泰容被他撞着，脑子里不断在想他刚刚的模样，像着急喝奶的小婴儿。然后她就笑了出来。  
在玹冲撞的动作停了一拍，俯下身来咬她嘴唇。“笑什么！”他恼羞成怒地凶她。  
泰容双手环上他的脖子，按着他的后脑勺跟自己接吻。在玹很快就把刚刚的事忘在了脑后，抓着泰容的腰撞得更狠了点。

“姨太！小少爷发烧了！”房门突然被撞开，盈秋的声音打断了床上的男女。在玹本就箭在弦上，现在一下子泄了出来。  
“出去。”他沉声喝道。  
盈秋大概也是不知道他来了，独自在帘帐外面沉默了一会儿，又说：“可是，辰乐……”  
“叫你出去听不见吗？”在玹说。  
泰容感觉下身一松，知道大事不妙，赶紧说：“盈秋，你先去请大夫，多叫几个人好好看着，我等下就去。”  
盈秋领了命出门，在玹听见关门声之后就把他的东西拔了出来，翻身躺在了泰容身边。  
泰容伸手去摸，只摸到他坚实的背，这晚第二次笑出了声。  
“不来啦？”这次换泰容趴在在玹肩头说话。她手指捏捏在玹肩颈处结实的肌肉，嘴巴又凑上去咬他的耳朵。  
“真不来啦？那我去看辰乐咯。”她说完，起身准备跨过在玹下床。  
在玹一个用力就又把她按在床上了。他什么话也没说，泄愤一样用牙齿磨着泰容的脖颈。  
“是你儿子嘛，得去看看。”泰容由着他啃了一会儿，还是下床往西屋去了。

辰乐屋里亮着灯，床边站着盈秋和几个丫鬟。  
泰容走到床边，看见辰乐缩在被子里，眨着眼瞧她。  
“喝药啦？”泰容摸摸他脑门，感觉好像也没有那么热。  
辰乐点点头。他没哭也没闹，好像是一点都不难受。他从被子里伸出手去抓泰容的手，还往自己这边拽了拽。  
泰容不知道他想干什么，倒是自己匆忙披上的衣服要滑下去了，只得拿空着的那只手整理。  
“小奶奶！小奶奶！”辰乐又小声叫她。  
“怎么啦？”泰容看他又伸出另一只手拢在嘴边才明白过来，原来是叫她贴过去听小话。  
“小奶奶，我一点也不困，我想起来玩。”小孩说话时，气流一直冲在泰容耳朵里，吹得她痒痒的。她反应了一下才明白过来辰乐在说什么。  
“不行啊，乐乐，现在起来玩会更难受的。”泰容把小孩的手又塞进了被子里，“今天好好睡觉，明天就没事了。”  
辰乐撇着小嘴，兀自别扭了一下。  
“那我要听故事，”他又说，“不听故事我睡不着。”  
泰容有点犯难。她整日大门不出二门不迈，见过的人少，也不识字，让她讲故事，她倒一下子脑子空白起来。  
该讲什么呢？泰容第一次动了好好学认字的念头，至少也该读点故事。  
最后，终于是小时候孩子们间流传的精怪故事解了她的难。

房门“吱呀”响了一声，泰容回头看，是在玹过来了。  
“怎么还不回去？”他走到床边，搭上了泰容的肩膀。  
屋子里丫鬟只剩了盈秋一个，这时候她就退出去了，把房门轻轻关得严严实实。  
泰容怕惊动了辰乐，赶紧站起身来。好在小孩子已经睡着了。  
“我给辰乐讲故事呢，这就要回去了。”泰容推在玹，要往门口走。  
在玹却不知发了什么疯，挡了她的道，在这里就弯腰去跟她亲嘴。  
泰容委实被吓了一跳，连着拍了他几下，又回头去看辰乐。屋子里的灯还亮着，什么都看得一清二楚。  
“快……回去再……你疯了！”泰容不断地被亲着，一句话断断续续说不出口。  
在玹伸手就把床边的灯给灭了，屋子一下子暗了半边。  
“泰容叫我等了那么久，现在被子都冷了，该罚。”他环抱着泰容，两个人四只脚跌跌撞撞又往暗处挪了挪，挪到了辰乐看不见的黑暗角落。  
泰容看他不像是开玩笑的样子，挣扎几下就停了，战战兢兢地由着他扯下裤子，由着他从下往上贯穿她。  
辰乐在旁边睡着，她害怕，身体上却更舒爽了。高潮来临时，她一边狠狠抓着在玹的背，一边咬上了他的肩膀。  
“泰容在做真正的妈妈的时候，我好像自制力一下子就退化没了。”在玹这么说的时候，泰容已经泄了两三次，整个人像是水里捞出来的，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，听他说话像隔了层棉被。


	5. 第五章

晚宴前两天，给泰容做的礼服终于送来了，是一件西式的湖蓝色裙子，衬着她的雪白肌肤好看极了。  
裙子是在玹专门找裁缝来量身定做的，颜色款式都是时下最时兴的，就是要让上层小姐太太们看了嫉妒。  
泰容第一次穿着露出小腿的衣服见人，试衣服的时候就羞得不知如何动作，脸上飞红一片。  
第一个看见她这副模样的人是道英。虽说他也算是个留洋派，但一向保守的泰容这样穿着还是给了他莫大的刺激。他好像是第一天得见她那双莹白纤瘦的小腿一样，在上面啃咬舔舐，又压在身体两边，直到他感受到手下那薄薄一层肌肉翻转扭动起来。

宴会当天，虽然晚宴是入夜才开始，但府里上下从早晨就忙碌了起来。  
泰容院里倒没什么声响，她起床时已经日上三竿，除了小鸟啁啾和下人从窗前走过的声音再听不到其他，一派闲适。  
盈秋今天格外雀跃。泰容泡在澡盆里，厚厚一层花瓣仿佛要把她掩埋进去，浓重的香气更是让她头昏脑涨。  
泰容眯着眼睛打盹儿，听见外面有人说话。盈秋往窗外瞧了一眼，说：“是永琴小姐来了。”  
永琴的生母是西域人，生得永琴的性格完全不似中原女子。第一次来泰容房里，她就抱着泰容不放手，小猫似的蹭在她脖子上，根本不叫她小姨娘。  
泰容正准备从水里出来穿件衣服，永琴就已经推门进来了，身后的丫头叫不住她，只得连连向泰容道歉。  
盈秋拿了一块大毛巾堪堪裹住泰容的身体，也不敢置喙什么。  
“我来得正是时候。”永琴把厚披风往丫头身上一搭，朝泰容走了过来。  
“怎么正是时候？”泰容倒也没有很惊慌，仍旧迈腿站在了盆边的绒布上。细细的水流顺着她的腿一路向下，转眼绒布上就洇出了一片深色水渍。  
“观看美人出浴。”永琴大咧咧坐在泰容床边，捞过一旁的干果盘子吃起来。  
泰容旁若无人地由着盈秋给她擦拭身体，前前后后都给永琴看了个遍。她不是旁的姨太那种丰腴的身材，胸前只有一点点大，屁股也只有薄薄一片，腰窄得像是一只手就捏得过来。单看身材好像有种发育未全的感觉，可能也正是这种感觉才让男人们一个个都逃不过。  
“你没有事忙吗？”泰容问她。  
“还好，我一个女人家，人家也不乐意我去帮忙。”永琴回她，“‘你们家没人了吗？叫个女人跟我谈！’我可不想再听一次。”  
泰容这时候在跟她身后的拉链作斗争，盈秋不小心把她头发卡在了拉槽里。她歪着脑袋看永琴，好像正在消化她说的话。  
“你跟他们男人一起谈生意？”这是她第一次听说女人跟着谈生意的。这种抛头露面的事，从来都不该是女人做的，整日混在男人堆里，名声肯定不好。  
她这么想了，也就这么说了。  
永琴听完沉默地看了她几秒，没再说什么。  
泰容察觉到空气中细小的尴尬，赶忙往前走了两步，转着圈子对永琴说：“你看，这件好看吗？”  
“在玹给你买的？”永琴虽然自己穿过多次也见过别人穿这种裙子，但还是对穿在泰容身上的这条很感兴趣。她伸手捏着裙边的布料，估摸着市价，心里感叹在玹确实是舍得给泰容花钱。  
泰容点点头，脸上露出了一点点的被抑制住的笑容。  
永琴翻了个白眼。  
泰容没看见。  
“对了，我来是想跟你说，今晚跟着我就行，到时候谁都没精力管你。”永琴说。  
“那你不也要过生日吗？”泰容问。  
永琴又开始盯着她看了，看得她背上毛毛的。正当她要问的时候，永琴开口了。  
“今晚会有特殊的庆祝礼物，你得跟紧我。”

如永琴所说，晚宴上真的没人能顾及到泰容。她只在宴会开始之前跟在玹见了一面，甚至他是跟他夫人一起的，合着规矩叫她一声“姨娘”，泰容一肚子的话都自己咽了下去。道英也来了，跟她还算是多聊了会儿，但总是隔着一层身份不便说些私密话，不多久也被人叫走了。楷灿她们进来跟她玩了一通，叽叽喳喳一起吃了些洋厨师做的糕点，但还要回去做功课，天还没怎么黑就走了，临出门哭丧着脸要她求求在玹给她们留点点心吃。  
五姨太是姨太中跟她年龄差距最小的，这会儿看她一个人孤孤单单的，就跑来跟她没话找话。  
“泰容这裙子好看呀。”她笑眯眯地说。  
泰容只能笑笑，也不知道该怎么回答，沉默了一小会儿才说：“五姨太的裙子也好看。”她从进门开始就几乎天天跟小辈的一起，讲话随便，而且好些人都知道她跟在玹的关系，所以也没必要瞒着什么。但五姨太不一样，她是实打实看着这些小辈长大的，这些不光彩的事绝不能进入她的耳朵。  
“哪个裁缝做的呀？咱们这边裁缝里还有洋裙子做得这么好的吗？”五姨太捏着一块小小的栗子酥，边吃边问好像并不是十分在意，“去年跟老爷出去吃饭，孙老爷家女儿穿的那裙子中不中洋不洋的，难看死了。”  
泰容抿着嘴，也假装对着桌子上的东西挑挑拣拣。裙子是个洋人做的，但是家里八成没人见过这个人。她跟别人也不熟，谁会为她专门去请人做衣服呢，兜兜转转最后肯定还是要落在在玹身上，不好解释。  
五姨太看她闷葫芦似的，也不答话，顺着她目光看去也并没有什么特别的，眉头一下就蹙了起来。  
“我不认识那人。”泰容赶在她说下一句话之前赶忙出声。  
“是我给六姨太请的裁缝，”从她们身后传来的声音给泰容解了围，“是个英国人，家里当然没人认识。”  
泰容回头一看，原来是永琴来了。本来她也准备跟着永琴，一来就到处搜寻她的身影，可这屋子里到处都没有她。  
五姨太一见她来，步子稍微往旁边挪了挪，给她留了个位子。“你又去跟着英浩鬼混？”不难听出她声音里的责备。  
“什么鬼混，不是鬼混。”永琴顺手就攀在了泰容肩上。  
“没大没小！”五姨太喝她，“女孩子家家，天天不在家待着，跟男人出去喝酒，像什么样子！”  
泰容其实也是这么想的，可是看着永琴被骂，还是觉得于心不忍。但永琴像是没听到似的，脸上根本就没什么表情，认认真真挑了个点心，吃了一口又皱着眉头嫌弃太甜，怼到了泰容的唇边。  
“你看着他们现在各个好像待你很好，等你准备嫁人了没一个愿意要你！”五姨太尖利的声音刺在泰容耳朵里，“别以为我在吓唬你，到时候就晚了！”  
泰容转头看永琴，想叫她不然服个软，但看她一副委屈巴巴的样子，话在嘴边滚了一圈还是没能说出来。  
“五姨太别生气，我劝劝她。”泰容说着，就被永琴拉着手腕拽走了，只听到五姨太在身后说了一句“你小心叫她蛊了”。

永琴一路拉着泰容穿过中堂，从东边的偏门出了院子，七拐八拐，拐进了离大宅子不远的一个小宅子。小宅子其实也是对比着大宅子说的，这般大小若是放在以前，甚至比泰容村里最气派的人家还要大不少。  
一打开门，门里等着的人影就把泰容吓了一跳。借着门口的灯光，泰容看清了他的脸。是一张很温柔的脸，大概也不是脸温柔，是眼角眉梢带着温柔。  
“你们两个就这么跑来了？也不记得穿件衣服。”他说。但他手上确实拿着两件披风，一人一件给披得严丝合缝，毛绒绒软乎乎地贴在冻起了鸡皮疙瘩的手臂上，连下半张脸都埋进去了。  
永琴跟他撒娇，抱着他的胳膊跟他添油加醋五姨太今天又多么“坏”地骂了她和泰容，又说自己根本已经习惯了，但泰容可是第一次挨骂。  
好像跟在自己面前不太一样。泰容想。  
她就安安静静听着，直到听到永琴叫这人“小叔”。  
“小叔？”她觉得自己好像窥见了什么秘密。  
“确实是你名义上那个丈夫的亲弟弟。”永琴一点都没避讳，“英浩，你该听说过吧。”  
在玹确实说过，他的英浩小叔自小留洋，回来后跟全家都生分得很，一股子洋人自居的傲气，谁都不放在眼里。  
这跟眼前这人好像没有丝毫的联系。  
“英浩叔带我做生意，不像家里那些，明明也是一起长大的，到头来我说什么都不听。”永琴噘着嘴抱怨，手臂把两个人都缠得更紧了。  
泰容心脏扑通扑通地跳，想说“你们这是乱伦啊”，又想起了自己还不是在跟名义上的儿子胡作非为。到现在，她好像第一次开始害怕。  
“泰容，这没什么，你是跟我们根本没有关系的人，不是吗？”永琴似乎是察觉到了她的心不在焉，停下脚步专门面对着她讲，“你不是我们任何人的生母，你只是被纳来冲喜的，所以没人会怪你，知道吗？”  
“没跟泰容讲清楚吗？”英浩站在离她们两个一步之外，叹了口气。  
“泰容懂我，等会儿你就知道了。”永琴紧紧牵着泰容的手继续往屋子里走。


	6. 第六章

一进门的正屋里点着亮堂堂的洋灯，正中间的桌子上摆着冒着热气的茶水和一点吃食，看样子也是知道她们会不吃晚饭就跑回来。但永琴没有停下脚步，径直拉着泰容往里屋去了。  
“哎，不喝口水吗？”英浩在后面问。  
永琴一言不发，连头都没回，手指紧紧捏着泰容的手腕，虎口紧锁着尺骨，像是生怕她跑掉。  
泰容已然感觉不到自己的手指了，但她并没有挣扎，只是抽空回头看了英浩一眼，看到了他含着笑容的仍旧很温柔的神情。  
走之前晚宴还没正式开始，泰容只拿了几个小点心垫肚子，这会儿又跑了这么远的路，胃里那点东西颠都给颠没了。  
“永琴，我饿了。”她小小声跟前面的人说。  
永琴站住脚，恶狠狠地盯着她。  
泰容缩了缩肩膀，说：“那我不吃了。”  
永琴气得胸脯上下起伏。她深呼吸了一下，扔了披风就捏住了泰容的脸，也不管她瞪得奇大无比像是两颗灯泡的眼睛，猛地吻住了她的嘴唇。  
实际上泰容在被她带进卧室就有所察觉了。永琴很喜欢对她动手动脚，也喜欢什么也不干就盯着她看。永琴不是寻常深闺里的女孩子，虽然教条所限，泰容没办法理解她的一举一动，但好像也不是那么不能接受。泰容以前也看到了很多女孩子无可奈何的一辈子，自己也是，甚至去上女子学校的小女儿们也差不多，从来都是从一个屋子换到另一个屋子，几步的距离就框定了几十年。只有永琴不一样，她想去哪里就去哪里，每次来找泰容都能变着法子拿出些外面的新奇玩意儿给她看，嘴里念叨的经常是泰容一知半解的东西。  
永琴对泰容来说，与其说是晚辈，不如说是个同龄人，甚至有时候反而会想要跟着她的步调走。  
“泰容的嘴唇真的好软。”长久的一个吻终于结束，永琴跟泰容头抵着头喘息。她刚刚把泰容的嘴唇衔在唇间抿，现在又上手揉捏。  
泰容没出声，是英浩回了话：“终于得偿所愿了吗？”  
永琴哼哼地笑出了声。“好像比我想的更好。”她声音里都是雀跃的。  
英浩这时候也已经脱掉了外衣，从后面揽着泰容的肩膀，跟永琴接了个吻。宽阔的胸膛就压在泰容的肩上，嘴唇相接的画面也近在眼前，泰容感觉自己像是站在蒸屉上，从脚下蒸腾而上的热气把她包裹得严严实实。  
“你也亲亲泰容。”永琴推着英浩的脸往旁边去，英浩就碰上了已经涨得热乎乎的泰容的脸颊。  
“可以吗？”他低声问。  
可以吗？泰容恍惚着想，这时候原来还能问这句话吗？  
“可以可以可以，我替泰容答了！”永琴好像是三个人里最希望他们俩快点亲上的那个，“没那么多时间给你俩浪费，快点快点快点！”  
于是英浩就笑着吻上了泰容的唇。  
实际上英浩比永琴要温柔些。永琴对吻她渴望很久，上嘴还带了点狠劲。  
当然泰容已经没力气思考这些了，英浩身上成熟男人的气息向她裹挟而来，要说对着永琴还有点意料之中的淡定，对着一刻钟之前还是全然陌生的英浩，她已经紧张到了极点，全身麻了一半。  
窸窸窣窣的，永琴把自己的裙子解开了，然后摸索到泰容的背后，缓缓拉下了她的拉链。她伸进手去，从薄薄的肩开始抚摸，到尖刻突出的蝴蝶骨，再到细腻的窄腰。英浩在泰容前面轻吻她的脸，永琴就在后面吻她的脖颈和后背敏感的皮肤。  
终于，她美丽的裙子被从手臂上剥了下来，落在了脚下。泰容还惦记着裙子贵重，话没说出口就被英浩吞掉了。永琴的双手从她手臂下穿过来，牢牢盖在了她的胸前，指腹间夹住了她微微硬起来的乳头。  
“泰容……”永琴的喘息声黏黏糊糊地打在她耳边，“泰容是我的吧，嗯？是我的吗？”  
泰容没有回答。她也不知道这个问题的答案是什么。她的第一次给了在玹，所以应该是在玹的吗？后面每一次跟不同的人上床，是不是所属权就在一次次变更？像土地，像房子。  
永琴并没有在意她有没有回答，只是自顾自说着：“泰容真是太瘦了，骨头硌得我手疼。”然后就往床上一跌，三个人都躺了上去。  
永琴急色鬼一样翻到泰容身上，从接吻开始，嘴唇一路向下，在脖子上逗留一会儿又啃上了泰容的乳房。小小的乳房摊开后更平坦了，永琴只好拿双手从旁边拢住，嘴唇吸吮在上面发出啧啧的声响。  
被女人取悦实在是新鲜感受。虽然帘帐拢着光线不甚清晰，但她仿佛看清了永琴伏在她身上的样子。小小的纤细的，脊背上的骨骼像是要破开皮肉。  
永琴烫了卷的头发扫在她的皮肤上，触感似有似无；而她温暖的口腔这时候正含在泰容敏感的乳头上。两厢对比，泰容好像从皮肤下面产生了了不得的痒意。她想去抓，手刚好挨住永琴的脸颊，又变成了抚摸。  
英浩这时候也有了动作。他开始跟泰容接吻，手顺着腰线滑下，指尖轻轻抓了两下泰容的小腹，就惹得她并紧了双腿。  
不太妙。泰容在英浩的唇下呜咽出声。好像只是被摸被舔着，脑子里就已经炸开了花。  
英浩的手指终于到了入口，在四周稍作停留，然后直接钻进了那汩汩地流着水的幽径。  
“呜……”泰容紧绷的身体终于承受不住，居然在什么也没开始的这时候第一次高潮了。  
永琴抬起身来，摸索着推开英浩作乱的手，说：“你先别动，泰容要先跟我做。”  
英浩只好无奈地停下动作。  
永琴把泰容往床里推了推，自己自觉地在床外沿跪好。泰容不清楚接下来要怎么办，以为英浩要去旁边干等着，忍不住出声问询。  
“哼，当然不会不管他。”永琴说着，从嘴里就溢出了甜腻的哼声。原来英浩的手指已经没入了她的花穴。  
但她并没有如泰容想的那样软下来，还继续啃食着泰容的皮肉。她更加纤细的手指画着圈摸下去，带着细小的电流，一个不留神就钻进了泰容的花径里。  
“泰容里面好热啊，好像要把我融化掉。”她黏黏糊糊地贴着泰容的小腹说着。  
泰容的腿被她的身体分开在两边合不拢，只好紧紧抓着她的肩膀，嘴巴张着急促地呼吸。英浩离她们更近了，她感受到永琴被撞得站不稳，手指也时不时从她里面滑出来。  
“你往后点。”永琴转头对英浩说。  
英浩简直被她这任性劲气到了。“现在是只要泰容吗？”他问。  
“你不想要泰容吗？”永琴反问。英浩只好投降。  
“泰容，泰容，”永琴手上的速度加快，泰容的身体僵硬起来，“你是我的吧？是我的吧！”  
泰容没有回答。永琴碎碎地念叨着，直到泰容泄了她一手。  
“泰容是我的女人。”永琴一边把湿漉漉的手擦干净，一边躺到了一旁，看着英浩接替她的位置，把刚刚在自己体内的东西插进了泰容里面。泰容又摇了起来，她就跟她接吻。


End file.
